


"Outside then."

by w_x_2



Series: I'm only showering (wanking too) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1614410">"Consent and I'll pick the lock.”</a></p><p>“I need to relieve myself,” Sherlock admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Outside then."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 28th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

John is still reeling from his orgasm, heart beating so fast he feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest cavity even though he knows it's impossible, his breathing is so damn erratic, and his hand is still being squeezed and he feels so, _so_ , full.

 

“I need to relieve myself,” Sherlock admits. “Would you rather I do it outside or can I do it in here?” Sherlock asks.

 

When John opens his eyes –he must've closed them tightly when he came– he sees that Sherlock is still staring at the place where John has his hand inside himself.

 

There's shivers still running through John's body, and John is really trying to keep his fingers away from his prostate but it's really hard and John feels another spasm go through his whole body as a further small amount of semen dribbles out of his slit.

 

John moans, and Sherlock clears his throat.

 

“Sherlock,” John says.

 

“Outside then,” Sherlock concludes, and stiffly turns on his heels and makes his way out the room.

 

John huffs out loud, his eyes rolling at the same time.

 

If John's truthful it _had_ been an impulse to consent to allowing Sherlock come in, but he was and _is_ still riding his orgasm. He could totally have continued on sailing on that same boat and allowed Sherlock to wank where his friend could see John's hole swallowing his hand, and John still twitching with every little movement. It would have been absolutely fine, but of course, trust Sherlock to _not_ read the answer correctly at a time like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: “Make me believe.” on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1720844).


End file.
